


the loveliness of loving you

by coykoi



Series: sing a little song my way [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, MJ is mj, Songfic, Spideychelle, and Peter is smitten, sugar sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coykoi/pseuds/coykoi
Summary: "Ah, sugar, ah honey honeyYou are my candy girlAnd you’ve got me wanting you."alternatively: peter's aunt helps set him up on a date with their next door neighbor
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: sing a little song my way [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921600
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46
Collections: The Spideychelle Shuffle





	the loveliness of loving you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Machiavelien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiavelien/gifts).



The idea that both of their aunts had conspired to bring them together like this should’ve made Peter laugh. It really should’ve, but one thing has turned into another, and now he’s too nervous to laugh.

Michelle Jones, the woman who seems to be everything but the typical girl next door archetype, right down to the red-dyed ends of her curls. Her bracelets jangle and there’s a strawberry sucker between her lips that clicks against her teeth when she laughs.

And, god, every time she laughs, he feels as if he’s been clobbered over the head. It’s embarrassing but right up his alley.

Peter truly doesn’t know how they’ve been neighbors for this long without interacting, but he should probably thank May.

Thank her for this date that doesn’t even feel like a date—more like two lifelong best friends just walking around the city, despite them barely knowing each other for more than an hour.

That’s the thing about Michelle. She makes him feel like he’s known her forever. Acts like it, too. There’s an easiness to her smile, a familiarity that blossomed after fifteen minutes instead of fifteen years.

“Peter,” Michelle says with a gasp, lightly tugging at his wrist to pull him over to a shop window. “Would you look at that.”

He can’t help but grin, feeling his cheeks warm up as they both stare at the same artsy poster. “You a Spider-Man fan or something?”

Michelle glances at him, something akin to a knowing smile hidden behind her hair. “Isn’t everyone?”

Peter merely raises his shoulders sheepishly, tucking his hands into his pockets. “Can’t say I’ve asked everyone. Just you.”

“Meaning...I’m the only one you’re curious enough about to find out if I’m the type of fan who wears Spider-Man underwear?” Her lips curl into a slight smirk as he starts spluttering, beet red, and rapidly shaking his head.

“What? I mean—no, I just...I—”

“Relax, Parker.” Michelle bumps his elbow with hers, playful. “I’m messing with you.”

“Oh. Oh, okay,” he exhales, and she laughs.

“Besides. That’s not the kind of information I’d indulge with just anybody,” she adds nonchalantly, and he swallows thickly. “A girl’s gotta have some secrets, right?”

“Right.”

Michelle turns to face him, her skin illuminated golden by the setting sun like it was made for her. Her smile is a tricky thing, not quite decipherable, but he thinks he likes it that way. “And what about you, neighbor? Do you have any secrets?” 

“Actually...yeah, I do,” Peter admits, looking down as he steps into her space, closing some distance between them. “Michelle…”

“My friends call me MJ,” she utters as they’re a breath away, the only thing between them now being the stick of her sucker.

“MJ...my secret is that I’d really...like to kiss you.”

Michelle laughs softly, abandoning the lollipop in favor of closing the distance even more. “Was that ever really a secret, tiger?”

“Guess I’m not really good at keeping ‘em,” he murmurs, brushing his lips against hers before the kiss deepens into something more. Everything he could want.

The taste of strawberry is engrained in his mind for the rest of the night.


End file.
